Sylwanin's Memory
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: Grace and her niece, Emily, went back to that cursed site that had haunted their dreams, but they need to face the past and try to get over Sylwanin's death


**Sylwanin's Memory**

**AVATAR**

**Grace/O.C**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own James Cameron's AVATAR**

**Emily and her aunt were walking side by side through the forest. They wanted to just get away for a while and spend some time together like they did when Grace opened the school and before Jake came. **

**Emily moved from her aunt's side and started running ahead.**

"**Emily, slow down! I'm not as young as I use to be!"**

**Emily laughed and kept running. Grace couldn't help, but to laugh with her. **

**Emily was the only family Grace had left. **

**Grace's father left when she was only two and her mother was a dead-beat alcoholic and smoker. She thought that's where she picked up her bad drinking and smoking habit. She went to school to make something of herself. She busted and broke her back, but it was worth it. Through all of that, she became a scientist. Before she was about to ship off to Pandora, her brother, Emily's father, had died. Emily was all alone, because her mother ran off with some lawyer, forgetting about Emily. **

**Emily was only sixteen! **

**Grace took Emily under her wing. Emily became the daughter Grace never had and Grace became the mother Emily wanted and deserved. Grace decided that she and Emily should leave Earth to leave all of their horrible, painful memories behind and start a new life on Pandora. **

**Emily looked behind her. She didn't see her aunt. She stopped where she was.**

"**Aunt Grace,"**

**She turned around.**

"**AUNT GRACE!"**

"**What?"**

**Grace rounded the corner. Emily smiled and walked over to her. Grace shook her head.**

"**I told you that I'm not that young anymore."**

**Emily laughed and shook her head. She locked her arm with her aunt's and they started walking through the forest. **

**Emily and Grace's smiles vanished when they came to the old school house. Emily slipped her arm from her aunt's arm and walked up to the school house. She felt like Sylwanin's ghost was hanging around the abandoned school. Grace saw the way Emily looked at the school. Emily had never walked through the doors of the school after what happened that tragic day.**

"**Emily,"**

**She turned and looked at her aunt.**

"**You don't have to go in there."**

**Emily gave her aunt a small smile. Grace never wanted Emily to experience anything that brutal, but she did and she was never the same. **

"**I have to try."**

**Grace wanted to try to talk Emily out of it, but the look on her niece's face caused her mouth to shut. Emily took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the schoolhouse. With every step she took, the tears built up in her. All she could see was Sylwanin being shot by the troopers and falling down to the floor, dead. Neytiri's face was the thing that struck Emily's heart like a dagger. She saw pain and anger on Neytiri's face. Emily learned from being on Pandora so long is that Na'vi blood you never wanted that on your hands.**

**Emily pushed the door open. She felt her heart break. The tables and chairs were knocked over and some of the books were knocked down. The thing that got her was the bullet holes in the chalk board.**

**She walked up to the chalkboard and touched the bullet holes. She closed her eyes and the tragic day played in her head.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Grace was reading a story, while the kids sat around Emily and listened. The little kids smiles and laughter always brought a smile to Emily's face. They were so full of life.**_

_**Neytiri looked at her friend. She saw the smile on her face.**_

"_**Emily,"**_

_**Emily looked at her Na'vi friend with a smile on her face. **_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I'm glad the children can bring a smile to your face."**_

"_**They always know how to bring a smile."**_

_**Neytiri smiled and hugged her friend. Emily had never been this happy. She loved being here. She actually felt like she belonged somewhere.**_

_**Emily heard shouting. Grace stopped reading and they looked. Emily walked to the door and looked out. She saw Sylwanin and some young hunters. They were all painted up. **_

"_**It's Sylwanin! And a few other young hunters!"**_

_**Neytiri stood up at the mention of her sister's name.**_

_**The hunters, led by Sylwanin, ran into the school. **_

_**Sylwanin looked at her baby sister. Neytiri looked at her sister's painted body. **_

"_**My sister, what have you done?"**_

_**Sylwanin was about to say something, until the door to the schoolhouse was knocked down. Troopers came into the school and shot Sylwanin. You could see pain and anger in Neytiri's face.**_

"_**EMILY! HELP ME GET THE KIDS OUT!"**_

_**Grace's voice rang in Emily's ears. Emily helped her aunt get the kids out and she grabbed Neytiri as the troopers shot the other young hunters.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"**Emily,"**

**Emily turned and looked. Her aunt was standing at the doorway. She didn't know that she was crying. Grace walked up to her and pulled her niece into a hug.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**She didn't deserve to die."**

"**I know,"**

**A few tears slipped from Grace's eyes. Sylwanin was important to both of them, but they knew by the love of Eywa is that Sylwanin's spirit was still around. Watching over the both of them, her sister, her parents and her clan. Sylwanin's memory lived on in the heart of every Omaticaya, especially Neytiri's, Grace's and Emily's.**

**AssassinAlex0245: I LOVE AVATAR…I just wanted to do something in Sylwanin's memory**


End file.
